Various types of generators which generate electrical potentials from flowing fluids are known. There are, for example, the systems illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,386 and 3,666,976 and references cited in these. Various types of generators which employ fluid flow to generate electrical potentials are also known. There are, for example, the devices illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,574,092, 4,498,631, 4,433,003, 4,020,393, 3,991,710, 3,791,579, 3,673,463, and 3,651,354 (generally electrogasdynamic potential supplies); and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,290,091 and 4,219,865 (generally compressed gas turbine driven generator/inverter/transformer/multiplier supplies and alternator/transformer/multiplier supplies). There are also the devices illustrated and described at http://www.hi-z.com/index.html and http://www.amasci.com/wirbel.txt. As used herein, the word gas includes mixtures of gases, such as air. The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference. This listing is not intended to be a representation that a complete search of all relevant art has been made, or that no more pertinent art than that listed exists, or that the listed art is material to patentability. Nor should any such representation be inferred.